mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
The Last Roundup/Gallery
Training for the rodeo Determined Applejack S2E14.png|Not a happy face but yet happy...determined. Applejack Training 1 S2E14.png|Talk about suspense! Applejack jumping over hurdle S2E14.png|Such a graceful landing! Applejack Training 2 S2E14.png|One hard turn! 2nd Place in Background S2E14.png|Applejack's ribbons - even then she got 2nd place sometimes! Applejack Getting Ready to Jump S2E14.png|Running to make the leap. Applejack leaping over hurdle S2E14.png|Insert Matrix shot here. Applejack jumping over hurdle birdseye view S2E14.png|Jumping the mud hole. Applejack close jump S2E14.png|This would cost someone a blue ribbon. Applejack landing after a jump S2E14.png|Keeping up the determination, Applejack Apple Bloom wearing Applejack's hat 1 S2E14.png|The hat changes wearers. Apple Bloom wearing Applejack's hat 2 S2E14.png|''YAY! I get to wear the hat.'' Apple Bloom wearing Applejack's hat 3 S2E14.png|It looks good on her. Rope Appears Under Finishline S2E14.png|Rope appears under the finish line. Applejack looking slick S2E14.png|Applejack's signature position. Applejack flipping her hat up S2E14.png|Applejack, tossing her hat. Apple Bloom on a fencing while talking to Applejack S2E14.png|Applejack and Apple Bloom, talking sister to sister. Applejack blushing S2E14.png|"Aw, shucks!" Meeting Derpy Rainbow raising an Applejack banner S2E14.png|Dashie raising an Applejack banner. Rainbow Dash looks up at incoming lightning S2E14.png|*gasps* Rainbow Dash next to thunderbolt S2E14.png|"Huh?" Rainbow Dash's poor tail S2E14.png|Who singed her tail? Rainbow Dash burnt tail S2E14.png|"Now, careful Derpy!" Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 1 S2E14.png|The debut of Derpy. Derpy jumping S2E14.png|Rainbow Dash telling Derpy not to cause any more damage. Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 2 S2E14.png|"Don't want to do any more damage than you've already done." Derpy Hooves Town Hall S2E14.png|Derpy broke a few things Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 5 S2E14.png|A shocking revelation! Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 4 S2E14.png|"I just don't know what went wrong." Derpy after being shocked by lighting S2E14.png|Shocked... Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 6 S2E14.png|Guess she bounced a little too much. Rainbow Dash pushing in a nail S2E14.png|"Yeah, it's a mystery" Derpy Hooves Flying S2E14.png|"Nice work, Rainbow Dash!" Derpy Hooves Flying 2 S2E14.png|BONK! Derpy Hooves Column S2E14.png|Oh no, look out below! Rainbow Dash holding up column 1 S2E14.png|Rainbow Dash, trying to keep it from falling. Rainbow Dash holding up column 2 S2E14.png|Rainbow Dash, you're NOT Superman... Derpy Hooves Flying 3 S2E14.png|Told you... Derpy Hooves looking down 1 S2E14.png|"You OK, Rainbow Dash?" Derpy Hooves looking down 2 S2E14.png|"Is there anything I can do to help?" Derpy looking sad S02E14.png|She looks so cute from this angle! Rainbow Dash shouting at Derpy S2E14.png|''No more help please, just sit there.'' Derpy Hooves Shocked S2E14.png|"No!" Rainbow Dash 'Nothing!' S2E14.png|"Nothing!" Derpy Hooves Upset 1 S2E14.png|"In the name of Celestia!" Derpy Hooves Upset 2 S2E14.png|"Just sit there and do nothing!" Derpy cracks the floor with sitting on it S2E14.png|Derpy wasn't listening to Rainbow Dash... Derpy Hooves Sitting 3 S2E14.png|...because she was focusing on jumping on the cloud. "Now what?" says Derpy. Derpy Hooves Falling S2E14.png|Poor Derpy. Derpy "Oops! My bad!" S2E14.png|"Oops! My bad!" Prior to leaving Ponyville Crowd Cheer S2E14.png|"Applejack! Applejack!" Ponyville Crowd Cheer2 S2E14.png|"Applejack! Applejack!" (notice Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops together!) Mayor Podium 2 S2E14.png|Mayor giving a speech ... Applejack Crowd S2E14.png|... about Applejack. Sweetie Drops and Golden Harvest cheering S2E14.png|Excited ponies. Applejack Mayor 2 S2E14.png|It's my pleasure Mayor. Derpy about to cheer for Rainbow Dash S2E14.png|Rainbow Dash, looks cute. Derpy sticking her head out of a hole S2E14.png|Rainbow Dash and Derpy. Derpy cheering for Applejack S2E14.png|Derpy is about to cheer. Derpy Hooves Happy S2E14.png|"Yeah, Applejack!" Derpy Hooves about to fall over again S2E14.png|"Woohoo!" Derpy falling over again S2E14.png|Look out below! Rainbow Dash cringe S02E14.png|''I could care less.'' Rainbow Dash rolling her eyes at Derpy (again) S02E14.png|Eyeroll. Fluttershy listening to AJ's speech S2E14.png Twilight in the Crowd S2E14.png|Twilight beside Dinky. Written Script and Golden Harvest with filly Dinky Doo S2E14.png|Written Script and Golden Harvest with Dinky Doo? Crowd listening to Applejack S2E14.png|Everypony, at the ceremony for Applejack. Applejack big smile S2E14.png|Applejack smiles. Train Station S2E14.png|Applejack's friends and family wishing her good luck. Applejack talking to Granny Smith S2E14.png|Getting a farewell from Granny Smith. Applejack Mayor 4 S2E14.png|Mayor is eager for money! Pinkie Pie talking to Applejack S2E14.png|Don't forget to have fun while you're gone. Animation error cropped S2E14.png|Oops, an animation error! Applejack boards the train S2E14.png|Is that Written Script and Golden Harvest again? Pinkie Pie eating lots of taffy S2E14.png|Eat lots of taffy! Pinkie Pie eating lots and lots of taffy S2E14.png|Pinkie... at least take off the wrappers first... Twilight your best S2E14.png|"Do your best, Applejack!" Applejack about to leave for Canterlot S2E14.png|Ah'm sure I'll do better than my best. Conductor pony and train driver S2E14.png|All aboard! Applejack Mayor 5 S2E14.png|See y'all in a week. Dark Moon and Berryshine on the train S2E14.png Golden Harvest and Dinky Doo on the train S2E14.png|Golden Harvest and Dinky Doo again? On the train to Canterlot? Awfully suspicious... Sarsaparilla Pinkie Pie when the train departs S2E14.png|"And drink sarsaparilla! ...What? It gives you extra sass." (as a side note... why is Sweetie Drops here during this?) The surprise party Another banner for Applejack S2E14.png|Rainbow chooses a more...reliable assistant. Preparing for Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png|Setting up a surprise party to welcome Applejack back from the rodeo. Getting streamers for Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png|Well that is the point... Rainbow Dash being cute S2E14.png|Rainbow Dash being cute...as always. Pinkie Pie startles Fluttershy S2E14.png|"Surprise!" Fluttershy was startled S2E14.png|"Oh, Pinkie, you startled me..." Pinkie Pie's lips are limbered up 1 S2E14.png|"Don't worry, Twilight. Got my lips all limbered up." Pinkie Pie's lips are limbered up 2 S2E14.png|One of Pinkie's lip-limbering faces. Pinkie Pie making duckface S2E14.png|Pinkie Fish. Pinkie Pie's lips are limbered up 3 S2E14.png|She's getting in the zone. Pinkie Pie's lips are limbered up 4 S2E14.png|Quite the face there, Pinkie. Pinkie Pie's lips are limbered up 5 S2E14.png|You're weird. Has anyone ever told you that? You're weird. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash hiding S2E14.png|Time to hide in the... chicken roost? Hiding at Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png|Hiding from Applejack to give her a surprise. Giving a surprise party S2E14.png|"SURPRISE!" The Mail pony stands in the barn's entrance S2E14.png|"Wow! How did you know it was my birthday?" Disappoint S02E14.png|Son, we're all disappointed... Twilight mail S02E14.png|Thanks... scram! S02E14.png|Now SCRAM!! Mailpony rejected S2E14.png|Poor mailpony, getting the door slammed on him... Mailpony birthday cake S2E14.png|Leave it to Pinkie to know cake makes all better. Reading Applejack's letter S2E14.png|Oh, a letter! Apple family shocked by the news S2E14.png|Bad news for the Apple family. Fluttershy Rainbow worried S02E14.png Rainbow Dash not coming back S2E14.png|"What do you mean Applejack is not coming back!?" Twilight finish reading S02E14.png|Twilight, reading the letter. Twilight finish reading2 S02E14.png|"That's all there is." Rarity AppleBumpkin shocked S02E14.png|Rarity and Apple Bumpkin shocked... Family shocked S02E14.png|(from the right) Peachy Sweet, Apple Cobbler, and Apple Fritter's shocked too... Apple Bloom is sad S2E14.png|Please, don't leave your little sis! Dog-EyesA.B. S02E14.png|"And she loves her family! Doesn't she...?" Rarity dramatic gasp S2E14.png|Rarity, becomes worried. Rarity just dreadful S2E14.png|Of all the things that could happen, this is The! Worst! Possible! Thing! Rarity make her not S2E14.png|There's people... Rarity not return S2E14.png|''...Watching us?!'' Rainbow Dash believing Fluttershy S2E14.png|Looks like Rainbow is believing Fluttershy for a change. Rainbow Dash waiting for S2E14.png|"Well! What are we waiting for!" Apple Bloom among members of the Apple family S2E14.png|The Apples, are mighty grateful. The Apple family are in a good mood S2E14.png|You'd do that for us? Setting out to find Applejack S2E14.png|Twilight and the gang set off. Big McIntosh cries S2E14.png|Even Big Mac can't stand to see his sister gone. Where's Applejack? Canterlot train station S2E14.png|The Canterlot train station. Equestria Rodeo competition stadium in Canterlot S2E14.png|The Equestria Rodeo competition stadium in Canterlot; the tower in the background bears a strong resemblance to Twilight's library from the first episode. Rarity have you seen Applejack S2E14.png|''Have you seen this mare?'' Applejack photograph close up S2E14.png|AJ in her signature pose—perfect for a search. Pinkie Pie follows Caramel S2E14.png|Pinkie, (seemingly) clowning around as usual. Pinkie Pie shows Applejack's picture to Caramel S1E14.png|Maybe Caramel the Rodeo Clown knows Pinkie Pie sad and ball deflating S2E14.png|Forever alone Twilight cute ear drop S2E14.png|Golden Harvest also likes to clean aisles on vacations. Cherry Berry too. Rainbow Dash trying to find Applejack S2E14.png|Non-clown Caramel hasn't seen her either. Fluttershy trying to find Applejack S2E14.png|Meadow Song just earned the ire of 99% of the audience. Searching for Applejack at the rodeo site S2E14.png Cleaning up the corral S2E14.png|Even the Doctor's busy cleaning up the corral. Rarity dusting herself S2E14.png|Disapponytment. Twilight trying to find out who knows where Applejack went S2E14.png|Oh...! Happy cowpony S02E14.png|She has seen this cowpony before. Main six minus Applejack looking happy S02E14.png|Delighted friends! Pony pointing in the direction Applejack went S2E14.png|She went thataway! Pony pointing where Applejack went S2E14.png|Formidable Buttes Rarity, Pinkie, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow - you kidding?.S02E14.png|She went WHERE!? Dodge Junction Rainbow Dash "dead end" S2E14.png|Now what can Rainbow Dash be lying about? Train ride to Dodge Junction S2E14.png|The ponies sit like dogs, while Pinkie really has to go. Twilight Sparkle "I don't know how we'll break it to Ponyville" S2E14.png|Now what can Twilight be thinking, that will make her even want to lie? Pinkie Pie wanting to use a restroom S2E14.png|You should've gone before we got on the train! Twilight we're here S2E14.png|Hey we're here! Dodge Junction Station S2E14.png|Next stop: Dodge Junction. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity leaving the train S2E14.png Pinkie Pie darting out of the train S2E14.png|Excuse me! POTTY EMERGENCY!!! Rarity & Fluttershy mane flow S2E14.png|Talk about mane flow. Pinkie Pie waiting at the outhouse S2E14.png|Even ponies do the potty dance. Applejack at the outhouse S2E14.png|"Some ponies..." Pinkie Pie darting into the outhouse S2E14.png|I can't wait another second! Pinkie Pie leaving the outhouse S2E14.png|AWESOME FACE Pinkie Pie finds Applejack near the Dodge Junction station S2E14.png|"I found her! I found her! I found her!" Pinkie Pie pointing when she finds Applejack S2E14.png|Pinkie happily pointing. Applejack at Dodge Junction S2E14.png|I found Applejack! Applejack being spotted S2E14.png Rarity Applejack thank heavens S2E14.png|"Oh Applejack! Thank heavens." Fluttershy so glad S2E14.png|"We're so glad you're safe!" Pinkie Pie happy she found Applejack S2E14.png|"I found her! I found her! I—" Pinkie Pie 'Oh yeah' S2E14.png|Wait! There ARE! What do you know, there—OH WAIT A SECOND... Pinkie Pie moving around in a blur S2E14.png|Berightback ZOOM Rainbow Dash why didn't S2E14.png|"Why didn't you..." Rainbow Dash to Ponyville S2E14.png|"Back to Ponyville!" Rarity "Yes, why here?" S2E14.png|"Yes, why here?" Rarity she being random S2E14.png|"Do you have any snacks?" Meeting Cherry Jubilee S2E14.png|Meeting Cherry Jubilee for the first time. Rarity you are S2E14.png|"And you are?" Rarity she said boss S2E14.png Talking to Cherry Jubilee S2E14.png Jubilee complements Applejack S2E14.png|Why it's simply smashing darling! Cherry Jubilee explaining how well Applejack performed S2E14.png Applejack Cherries Jubilee S2E14.png Main six gather around Cherry Jubilee S2E14.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash mixed reactions S2E14.png|Everypony has mixed reactions. Applejack sweaty S02E14.png|"What if at the end of the episode, people forget me and start talkin' about Derpy?!" Applejack Rainbow Dash confrontation S02E14.png|Applejack being confronted by Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash yeah right S2E14.png|Oh yeah right! Mixed emotions about Applejack leaving S2E14.png|Each of the Main Six, besides Applejack, have different thoughts on her leaving. Rainbow Dash excuse me S2E14.png|"Excuse me!" Rainbow Dash scolding Applejack S2E14.png|Rainbow Dash scolding Applejack. Rainbow Dash that card S2E14.png|Oh great she used the didn't need to find me card. Rainbow Dash get her S2E14.png|"We got to get her..." Rainbow Dash spill the beans S2E14.png|"To spill the beans." Pinkie Pie she had beans S2E14.png|"She had beans!!" Rainbow Dash "what" face to Pinkie Pie S02E14.png|Insert Darth Vader "NO!" here The cherry factory Mouse eating cherry S2E14.png|How in Equestria did he get away with that? Applejack's new job S2E14.png|A new job. New helpers S2E14.png|Ah, the extra help's arrived! Applejack shocked S2E14.png|They're the new help!? Cherry sorters S2E14.png|"We're the cherry sorters!" 5 main ponies lining up to work in the cherry factory S2E14.png|Lining up to work. Main ponies ready to work in the cherry factory S02E14.png|Have fun on your first day! Rarity well uhh S2E14.png|"Well, uh..." Rarity you made S2E14.png|"You made..." Rarity working cherry orchard S2E14.png|"...working on a cherry orchard sound so...delightful." Rarity so delightful S2E14.png|Happy face. Annoyed Applejack in the cherry factory S2E14.png|Suspicious Applejack is suspicious. Rainbow Dash fine! S2E14.png|"Fine!" Rainbow Dash quit talking S2E14.png|"Why don't you quit talking and get walking!" Rarity oops near miss S2E14.png Rarity sorting cherries S2E14.png|Sorting cherries. Rainbow Dash checking S2E14.png|Taking a quick check on Applejack. Sneaky Twilight Sparkle S2E14.png Rarity near miss S2E14.png|Twilight so much for helping. Twilight so Applejack...S2E14.png|"So AJ..." Twilight not talking S2E14.png Twilight sly face S2E14.png|Sly face. Twilight approach S02E14.png|Twilight's sexy approach to Applejack. Rainbow Dash super cute smile S2E14.png|Rainbow Dash being cute, yeah that's right, super cute. Pouty Applejack S2E14.png|Not amused with Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash what about S2E14.png|Smiling. Rainbow Dash disappointed S02E14.png|Dashie is disappointed. Twilight, Rainbow, and Rarity question Applejack S2E14.png Pinkie Pie & Fluttershy working S2E14.png|Just like that "I Love Lucy" episode. Fluttershy asks Applejack to slow down S2E14.png|Pinkie, you be Lucy. Fluttershy can be Ethel. Rarity & Twilight S2E14.png Rainbow Dash Yelling S2E14.png Applejack annoyed S2E14.png Applejack getting annoyed S2E14.png Rainbow Dash with chef hat S2E14.png|It was only one time! Applejack running S2E14.png|Speed it up! Rainbow Dash made it rain S2E14.png|"Was it because I made it rain!" Fluttershy worried S2E14.png|Priceless face, courtesy of Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie worried about the cherries going by S2E14.png Cherries on Fluttershy's hat S2E14.png|Putting cherries on Fluttershy's hat might help-- Fluttershy's reaction to cherries on her hat S2E14.png|--but she doesn't seem to like it (no surprise). Twilight "book on organized orchards" S2E14.png|Rarity is noticing that Twilight wants to lie. Rarity's awkward smile S2E14.png|Awkward smile Rarity. Pinkie Pie picking cherries S2E14.png Cherries everywhere in the factory S2E14.png Pinkie Pie stuffed S2E14.png|Solving a problem, Pinkie Pie style! Rarity because S2E14.png|"Was it because?" Rarity insulted Applejack's hair S2E14.png|Applejack seems to receive a lot of insults from her own friends. Applejack maxspeed S02E14.png|Applejack in Maximum Speed!! Fluttershy scared S2E14.png|"STOP!" Applejack about to get hit by cherries S2E14.png|''Oh, this isn't good.'' Applejack cherry splat S2E14.png Cherry factory gasp S2E14.png|*Gasp!* Fluttershy is scared S02E14.png Applejack cherry face splat S2E14.png|''Yeah, get the mop.'' Cherry factory mess S2E14.png|The rest of the main ponies cleaning up the cherry factory. Rarity yes S2E14.png Rarity desperate times S2E14.png Rarity desperate measures S2E14.png|"Desperate times do call for desperate measures." Rarity & Rainbow Dash mutral S2E14.png|I know what you're thinking Rarity. Pinkie Pie licking cherry juice S2E14.png|Definitely the 'big guns'. Using the 'big guns' Cherry farm's orchards S2E14.png Cherrybucking S2E14.png|'Cherrybucking' Applejack startled S2E14.png|Applejack startled by Pinkie Pie. Applejack you promise S2E14.png|"You promise not to talk about Ponyville ?" Pinkie Pie I promise S2E14.png|"I promise!" Cherrybucking with Applejack and Pinkie Pie S2E14.png|Pinkie Pie helps out, too! Applejack seriously S2E14.png|Seriously that's how Pinkie is getting cherries. Applejack ugh...why S2E14.png|"Ugh...why?" Pinkie Pie starts to bug Applejack with cherry changa S2E14.png|"Have you ever had a cherry changa?" Pinkie Pie oh sorry S2E14.png|"Oh sorry." Pinkie Pie was a question S2E14.png|"That was a question." Applejack still S2E14.png|"Still...!" Applejack never had S2E14.png|"I never had a cherry changa." Pinkie Pie no wonder S2E14.png|"Well no wonder!" Applejack getting cornered S2E14.png|Pinkie Pie cornering Applejack with complete randomness. Applejack losing it S2E14.png|Applejack is losing it. Pinkie Pie long neck S2E14.png|Applejack is not freaking out at Pinkie's sudden long neck. Pinkie Pie going about S2E14.png|Hopping about. Pinkie Pie annoys Applejack chimmy cherry S2E14.png|"One of my favorite funny words is 'kumquat'!" Pinkie Pie annoys Applejack cherry changa S2E14.png Pinkie Pie pickle barrel 2 S2E14.png|"Pickle barrel! Pickle barrel!" Pinkie Pie pickle barrel S2E14.png|"Pickle barrel!" (Pinkie seems to say 'pickle' quite a bit in this episode) Applejack say it S2E14.png|"Say it!" Applejack eye close up S2E14.png|Close up. Applejack fed up with Pinkie Pie S2E14.png|"Noooooo!" Applejack begging Pinkie Pie for mercy S2E14.png|"Make it stop!" Pinkie Pie at the ready S2E14.png|''Talk! I've got an annoyance gun and I'm not afraid to use it!'' Rainbow Dash spill them! S2E14.png|"Spill the beans!" Applejack not saying her secret S2E14.png|"I ain't sayin' nothin'!" Rainbow Dash sinister smile S2E14.png|That sinister smile. Rainbow Dash uses Pinkie Pie as a weapon S2E14.png|Annoyance gun fire! (endless jabbering) Applejack freaking out S2E14.png|Applejack seems to be freaking out. Annoyed by Pinkie Pie S2E14.png|(more endless jabbering) Applejack "Please stop talking!" S2E14.png|"All right all right! Just stop!" Closing in on Applejack in the cherry orchards S2E14.png|Emerging from the trees like ninjas. Applejack giving in at the cherry orchards S2E14.png|"All right, all right!" Rainbow Dash tomorrow huh S2E14.png|"Tomorrow huh." Rainbow Dash I don't know S2E14.png|"I don't know?" Pinkie Pie making a Pinkie Promise S2E14.png|"Do you Pinkie Promise?" Applejack might as well S2E14.png|Applejack making a cute face. Applejack at breakfast S2E14.png|"At breakfast." Applejack pinkie promise S2E14.png|Applejack has no other choice. Hopefully ... Applejack Pinkie Promises S2E14.png|"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye..." Rarity & Rainbow Dash happy S2E14.png|Everypony is happy. Cherry Hill Ranch at sunrise S2E14.png|"She'll do a bunk"? Sure, and a sentient human will replace Derpy with a normal-eyed changeling. Rainbow Dash doubtful S2E14.png|Rainbow has her doubts. Pinkie Pie really confident S2E14.png|Pinkie has faith in Applejack. Twilight knocking S2E14.png|Knocking. Twilight opening the door S02E14.png Pinkie Pie good morning S2E14.png|"Good morning!" Rainbow Dash expecting this S2E14.png|Somehow Rainbow Dash expected this. Applejack's empty bedroom at the cherry farm S2E14.png|You're kidding. You're kidding, right? Pinkie Pie Shock S2E14.png|One cupcake directly into her eye! Pinkie Pie Furious S2E14.png|That's the look that says 'Somepony's gonna die now!' Pinkie Pie about to blow her top S2E14.png|''Run for your lives she is gonna blow it!'' Pinkie Pie "nopony breaks a Pinkie Promise!" S2E14.png|"Nopony breaks a Pinkie PROMISE!" Rarity & Rainbow Dash dannnnnng S2E14.png|Dannnnnnnnnnnnng! Main ponies following Pinkie S02E14.png The chase and the truth Applejack at the Dodge Junction train station S2E14.png Applejack moving her hooves around S2E14.png|Why are you dancing Applejack? Applejack oh I'm caught S2E14.png|Oh, applesauce! Main ponies running to Applejack S02E14.png Pinkie Pie Rage S2E14.png|Pinkie "Rage" Pie. Applejack AHH! S2E14.png|"AHH!" Applejack making her escape S2E14.png|Mare on the run. Applejack gets the heck out of Dodge S2E14.png|"Getting the heck out of Dodge (Junction)." Engineer cart stallions S2E14.png|''Step on it, I'm being chased by my maniac friends.'' Pinkie Pie and friends "follow that stagecoach!" S2E14.png Five main ponies chasing Applejack in a cart S2E14.png|The rest of the mane 6 give chase. Applejack looking back S2E14.png|Applejack looking back. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash galloping S2E14.png|''LOOK OUT BUNNY'' Bunny dead ahead S2E14.png|Bunny roadblock. Fluttershy spots bunny S2E14.png|Fluttershy spots a cute little bunny. Fluttershy showing off her braking skills S2E14.png|Fluttershy hits the brakes! Bunny sniffing the cart S2E14.png|The bunny is OK. Fluttershy looking away from Dash S2E14.png Fluttershy looking at Dash S2E14.png|Sometimes it is possible to be too kind. Applejack oh yeah! S2E14.png|Oh yeah! Applejack cute confidence S2E14.png|Applejack with her cute confidence. Desert chase S2E14.png|Catching up Applejack feels impact S2E14.png|What was that! Applejack being told to pull over S2E14.png|"Pull over!" Applejack "Knock it off!" S2E14.png|''I said pull over!'' Slamming at the coach S2E14.png|Wham! Applejack offers double S2E14.png|Applejack doubles her pay. Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Twilight mad at Applejack S2E14.png|The 3 offering triple Iron Horses like offer S2E14.png|They seem to like the offer. Applejack that face S2E14.png|That face on Applejack. Applejack oh not good S2E14.png|"Oh not good." Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash pulling the cart S2E14.png|''Won't get away that easy'' Iron Horses we are S2E14.png|Aw c'mon we are going fast. Applejack not getting away S2E14.png|It's funny how 2 girls pulling 3 more girls can match 4 stallions pulling 1 girl. Pinkie Pie about to get on the other coach S2E14.png|Like a good old-fashioned car chase Pinkie Pie jumping on the coach S2E14.png|Pinkie Pie the action pony! Pinkie Pie scolding Applejack for breaking a Pinkie Promise S2E14.png|"Applejack, you broke your Pinkie Promise! Apologize!" Applejack frankly don't care S2E14.png|Frankly Applejack doesn't care. Pinkie Pie and Applejack pouty face S2E14.png|Applejack's pouty face makes a return. Applejack and Pinkie Pie on the coach S2E14.png|So that's how reins work on hooves. Pinkie Pie no words S2E14.png|Pinkie is speechless. Pinkie Pie get later S2E14.png|"I'll just get a real apology later." Pinkie Pie Rarity catch me S2E14.png|"Rarity, catch me!" Rarity what S2E14.png|"What? Pinkie-" Rarity screaming S02E14.png Rarity catching Pinkie Pie S2E14.png|Pinkie looks unusually happy there Twilight I'll be S2E14.png|''Well I'll be.'' Twilight go back! S2E14.png|"Rainbow go back!!" Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle ditching Pinkie and Rarity S2E14.png|"No time! They knew what they were getting into!" Rarity stuck with Pinkie Pie in the desert S2E14.png|''I blame you for this...'' Applejack ultra confident S2E14.png|Now Applejack is ultra confident. Speeding train approaching S2E14.png|Watch out for that train! Applejack uh oh S2E14.png|"Uh oh!" Confident Applejack S2E14.png|Run a speeding train? Aw yeah. Urging on the engineer ponies S2E14.png|Come on, we can make it... Speeding train S2E14.png|Have you spit yer bit, Applejack!? Engineer ponies plead for mercy S2E14.png|Is she... Determined Applejack 2 S2E14.png|...Serious. Rainbow Dash & Fluttershy see risk S2E14.png|Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy see the incoming risk. Applejack crossing the train's path S2E14.png|They made it! Applejack safely across the tracks S2E14.png|Wait, so that one pony was never attached to the cart? Applejack perfect getaway S2E14.png|The perfect getaway for Applejack. Lady you're trouble engineer ponies S2E14.png|"Lady, you're trouble!" And so they left without being paid, good for Aj. Applejack happy S2E14.png|Happy! Applejack oh nuts S2E14.png|"Ah nuts!" Flying cart S2E14.png|''Oops, forgot that the two Pegasus ponies pulling the cart can fly.'' Applejack undaunted S2E14.png|Applejack is undaunted. Twilight & Fluttershy she goes S2E14.png|Twilight and Fluttershy surprised at Rainbow's quick departure. Never let her loose or you'll regret it. CaughtApplejack S02E14.png|Rainbow Tackle! Rainbow Dash caught Applejack 1 S2E14.png Rainbow Dash caught Applejack 2 S2E14.png|Maybe she regrets catching Applejack? Applejack's secret is revealed S2E14.png|My secret shame... Twilight I am S2E14.png|"I am!" Twilight won amazing S2E14.png|"You won an amazing amount of ribbons!" Says the always adorable Twilight. Twilight get what S2E14.png|"I don't get it?" Applejack's ribbons are scattered on the ground S2E14.png|Applejack with only 4th, 3rd and 2nd ribbons. Glum Applejack S02E14.png|That's a very... human-like face there. Applejack but blue S2E14.png|"But blue..." Rainbow Dash hears truth S2E14.png|Rainbow Dash hears the truth. Rainbow Dash but the telegram S2E14.png|"But the telegram said..." Rainbow Dash send money S2E14.png|"You were going to send money." Applejack downcast eyes S2E14.png|At least Applejack isn't lying. Applejack come home S2E14.png|"Come home empty hooved." Twilight & Fluttershy cuteness S2E14.png|The cuteness of Twilight's super wide eyes. Twilight saying name S2E14.png|"Applejack." Fluttershy wondering something S2E14.png|Fluttershy has that wonder face. Rainbow Dash overly happy S2E14.png|"And we're your friends!" Rainbow Dash come in S2E14.png|*Wink* Applejack beyond words S2E14.png|Now Applejack is trying to kill us with the cuteness. Applejack not upset S2E14.png|"So you're not upset?" Rainbow Dash shaking head S2E14.png|We all happen to have our eyes closed at the same time. Applejack the mayor S2E14.png|"What about the mayor?" Applejack face her S2E14.png|"I don't think I can face her." Applejack "money to fix the broken roof" S2E14.png|We all know Applejack can't lie. Fluttershy being soppy S2E14.png Fluttershy and Twilight nuzzling Applejack S2E14.png|A little hint of G3 happening. Rainbow Dash crying S2E14.png|Rainbow are you crying? Rainbow Dash darn it S2E14.png|"Darn it!" Rainbow Dash acting all sappy S2E14.png|"Now you got me acting all sappy!" Applejack Love you guys S2E14.png|Applejack with the I love you guys face. Returning home Applejack coming home S2E14.png|Applejack is coming home. Applejack waving S2E14.png|Applejack waving at everypony. Applejack returns at the train station S2E14.png|Welcome back! Winona tackles Applejack S2E14.png Winona welcomes Applejack S2E14.png|woah there lover boy (actually girl) Granny Smith comforts Big McIntosh S02E14.png Big McIntosh cries manly tears S2E14.png|Real stallions cry. Apple family pileup S2E14.png|Dog, I mean, Pony Pile! Pinkie Pie and Rarity on a Handcart 1 S2E14.png|I think you forgot something, girls... Pinkie Pie and Rarity on a Handcart 2 S2E14.png|"Chimicherry? Cherrychanga?" Rarity puffed S02E14.png|"up down up down u.....p do......wn" STOP IT PINKIE Rarity get it Rainbow Dash S2E14.png|"When I get back..." Rarity when I S2E14.png|"...you're gonna get it, Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie Pie and Rarity on a Handcart 3 S2E14.png|"Chimicherry? Cherrychanga?" pl:Ostatnia Gonitwa/Galeria